Satellite television service providers communicate media content to subscribers using signals relayed via satellites. These satellite relayed signals can be disrupted by storms or other distribution issues. If a satellite relayed signal is disrupted, the subscribers may not be able to receive media content or the media content received may have degraded audio content or video content.